Cops and Robbers
by Lexy Lynx
Summary: Link is one of the top officers in all of Hyrule, easily hunting down and capturing the worst thieves and criminals in the land. The only exception is his rival Sheik. All though not much is known, Sheik easily escapes him everytime. Modern Zelink AU


My name is Link. I know what you might be thinking, I am the reincarnation of the Hero, guardian of the Triforce of Courage, blah blah blah. Well let's just get this straight, I'm not! I am your everyday average citizen. I'm no hero saving a princess from certain doom. I'm just a police officer. I've been hot on the trail of the most wanted criminal from this end of Hyrule. Sheik. He's just barely been able to slip away from justice's grasp every time.

My name might still be bothering you right? It bothers many. People say there's a reason I became a police officer instead of anything else. But honestly, I'd like proof. I do nothing different than any other officer anywhere. I'm often asked why I was named Link. Well, there's a pretty simple answer.

My parents were really big history fans. They were apparently sitting around deciding what to name me one day and it wasn't hard for them to decide at all. If I was a girl, Zelda. If I was a boy, Link. I grew up with many stories of the Hero of Time defeating Ganondorf over and over and over again! I'm sorry to tell you, I could never do any of those amazing feats. The most I can do is shoot a gun and drag criminals off to prison. The criminals are pretty weak around here though. If I was up against the King of Thieves himself, I doubt I'd stand a chance.

"Officer!" One of my co-workers stormed into my office. By the look on his face, it looked urgent.

"What is it Carlo?" I asked in a somewhat calm manner in hopes to not stress him more.

"Sheik's been spotted in Eldin!" He said, gasping for air.

"Thanks for letting me know. And Carlo. Please take a seat, you're really worrying me right now." With that I quickly started gathering my equipment as I watched him sit down on a seat in the hallway leading to my office.

I ran as fast as I could to my car and drove off to Eldin. With my luck, he'll probably be making his escape by the time I get there.

As I make it to Eldin, I notice he's running away. He has no stolen goods or anything, just a look of terror on his face. Curious, I cautiously step out of the car and peek around the corner he was running from. To my surprise, is a single chicken. Sitting near a lava spout. Why Sheik was so afraid is beyond me, but I do not cease to chase after the criminal.

After what seemed like hours, he managed to slip away yet again. How he manages to escape time upon time again is still a mystery to me but I can't help but notice this woman who always seems to be around. Wondering if she might have seen how Sheik escaped, I ask her a couple questions.

"Hello there miss, is it alright if I ask you a few questions about the chase?" I asked the woman.

"I suppose so." She quietly replies

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble! I just wanted to know if you know anything about Sheik."

"It's not that, I just tend to be on the quiet side." She says, giving me a smile.

"Oh, alright," I smile back. "I've noticed you standing around a lot after the chases I've had with Sheik. Have you happened to notice where he goes just before I lose him?" I asked her.

"Yes I believe so. I don't know how much this'll help you but he sort of just teleports away in a cloud of smoke."

Odd. Why doesn't he do that right away? If he just teleports, why not do it before we run around for hours. Guess I'll have to delve into that later.

"Thank you very much. If you find out anything else, be sure to let the police station know, it'll be really helpful! See you around!" With that I wave goodbye and head back to the office.

Frustrated and exhausted, I return to the office late that night. I pack up my belongings for the night and head out of my office. To my surprise, I saw Carlo still on the chair, sleeping. One thing I've been known for around the office is my pranks. Seeing the sleeping Carlo, I couldn't help myself. However, I went easy on him. After all, he did help lead me to Sheik earlier today. I drew simple cat whiskers on his face with a permanent marker.

Content with my recent achievement, I headed out for a nearby restaurant for some dinner. Upon entering, I notice the woman from earlier sitting alone at a table. I try my luck and sit down across the table from her. Startled, she dropped the book she was reading right at my feet. Instinctively, I look down at it.

"Most daring prison escapes? Why would a woman like you be reading this? I doubt you have any plans of going anytime soon." I chuckle a little. Oddly enough, she starts to get really nervous.

"Why are you here?" she asks, shyly. Trying to hide her face.

"Well, I was going to grab some dinner when I recognized you from the chases I've been in. Don't you recognize me?" I replied

"Of course I recognize you!" She shouts, a little too loudly. A couple head turn in our direction. "I was just curious why you came and sat here. It isn't normal to just sit across from a stranger in a restaurant."

"Aw come on, I'm no stranger! We've met before."

"Yes but I'm unsure of your name. I tend to consider people strangers until I can address them personally." She replied, a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"Officer Link." I say bluntly.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Link!"


End file.
